I love you
by sango92
Summary: oneshot InuyashaxOc


Oneshot I did for someone on quizilla

* * *

The trees whirled past in a blur of greens and browns as a girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes ran at top speed towards the little group that was waiting impatiently for her return.

"Cara's coming she's almost here!" Inuyasha stood up fast and faced the area where the girl was racing towards. As soon as she broke through the area she slide to a stop before Inuyasha.

"Cara your back, how was your mission?' Sango asked walking to the girl who was currently sitting down.

"It was fine but I didn't get much info on Naraku, the bastard is still hiding somewhere." Cara said.

"I see that is unfortunate that you weren't able to get much information." Miroku said.

"The information I did receive is about someone seeing a swarm of demons heading west."

"West but that's Sesshomaru's territory we can't go on that land without permission." Kagome said which caused Cara to roll her eyes at the black haired girl in front of her.

"Feh who cares if its Sesshomaru's territory Naraku is free game for us all." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha are you forgetting that Sesshomaru hates and will kill you if you step onto his lands?" Kagome asked.

"Ah shut up Kagome alright it won't be that bad he'll let us through it's not like he will be able to track us as soon as we step into the west anyway." Cara said getting up and dusting off her Sea blue and purple fighting kimono.

"Hmph fine than have it your way but don't say that I didn't warn you when it happens." Kagome said and walked over to her sleeping bag sitting down.

"Alright so well move out tomorrow and should be into the western area by tomorrow night." Cara said and the others nodded.

"Ah well since that settled now why don't we have some food." Miroku said after Sango's stomach growled causing her to blush and Cara to laugh.

"Good idea I'll prepare it." Cara set to work preparing the meal of meat and of course Inuyasha's ramen. Cara like Inuyasha is a half demon though she isn't a land demon. Her mother was a mermaid demon who fell in love with a mortal man and he in turned loved her. It was a typical story for mermaids but hers story was uncommon because her parents actually loved each other. They lived peacefully until they were attacked by both of their people leaving Cara an orphan at a very early age.

Cara from then on wandered around alone mostly keeping near the water where she could be free or so she thought until she realized that even in the water she was trapped. Both side tried to claim her as their own and use her to fight off their enemies but she always ran. When she stumbled upon the group it had been by accident, she had been running from a group of bounty hunters who had heard that if you killed a mermaid's offspring no matter if it was pure or not you'd be rewarded handsomely.

Sango had pleaded with the others to help her and they did, once they found out how useful she was they asked her to join them. She said yes and as she got closer with the others she found herself falling for a certain silver haired half demon. At first she tried to deny it, then she saw how he loved Kagome and she tried even harder to back off but the demon within her told her that he was there's. Now there was no way that she could deny that she had fallen and fallen hard for the half dog demon.

"Cara are you listening to me?" Kagome asked getting up close to her face.

"What I'm sorry I was thinking." Cara said and shook her head.

"Well I was asking you to be a distraction again while I go and see him please?" Kagome pleaded.

"Fine but make your escape fast will you." Cara said annoyed.

"Thank you!" Kagome said smiling before gabbing some of her bathing supplies.

"Where do you think your going Kagome?" Inuyasha said

"To bathe by myself." Kagome said holding up her bathing supplies.

"Let her go Inuyasha you wouldn't understand anyway a girl has to be clean at all times and sometimes she wants to do so alone." Cara said.

"Feh I knew that!" Inuyasha said blushing.

"Sure you did" Sango teased.

"Shut up Sango!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome silently thanked her and took off. Sango and Inuyasha continued their argument for a bit.

* * *

A Few hours later.

"Kagome's late I'm going to go check on her." Inuyasha said getting up.

"Oh no you don't I'll go besides what if she fell asleep in the water you really think she's going to want to wake up and see you staring at her naked form." Cara said and began walking away before he could protest. Walking through the forest she followed her senses and came upon Kagome and Sesshomaru kissing. Yes the human hating demon had fallen for the very human Kagome. Sesshomaru seemed content holding Kagome while they shared their moments passion and Cara couldn't help but feel the twinge of jealously that crept into her heart. She didn't want to keep watching them and opted for breaking them up.

"Kagome."

"Oh Cara you scared me what is it?" Kagome asked relaxing into Sesshomaru's hold.

"Inuyasha is throwing his annual fit about you being gone for so long and almost came himself to get you."

"Geez he needs to leave me alone sometimes." Kagome said.

"Yes well we need to go back to the camp before he does come to find us and you need to wash Sesshomaru's scent off of your person." Cara said and Kagome sighed

"I suppose I do alright then good bye Sesshomaru until next time." Kagome said and they kissed once more before he left and she slipped out of her clothes and into the water. Once she was done the girls headed back to the camp only to be ambushed by Inuyasha and his incessant questions.

"Inuyasha SIT boy!" Kagome said annoyed of the bickering. Inuyasha as always landed face first into the dirt, Kagome stalked off to her sleeping bag and curled under its covers and fell fast asleep, as did the others after the initial laugh of the night.

Cara however could not sleep instead took the first watch of the night. She lost herself in her thoughts and didn't sense the coming danger.

'_I wonder when Kagome is going to tell Inuyasha that she no longer has romantic feelings for him and instead is in love with his brother or that his brother also loves her and they've been seeing each other for months, ahh this is to complicated for me, but does this mean I have a chance now?'_ Cara was brought out of her thought as she finally sensed the danger and moved before the fireball hit her.

"Everyone get up danger!" Cara yelled and the others were instantly alerted and up with their weapons in hand.

"Cara are you all right?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine I moved before it hit me." Cara replied. Inuyasha sniffed the air but couldn't pick up the scent of anyone but the group.

"I can't smell anyone here but us."

"There here Inuyasha I can smell them." Cara said. Closing her eyes she focused and pinpointed the location before opening her eyes and with her powers flushed the intruder out.

"What the hell!" The intruder yelled.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Cara demanded.

"Like I have to tell you anything." The boy said.

"I believe you do if you want to live." Kagome said but didn't sound convincing.

"Oh and are you going to try to purify me I'm human I doubt you'll kill me." The boy said.

"He's right Inuyasha we don't kill humans if we can avoid it." Sango said.

"Damn it well I can always beat the information out of him." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"Hm or we could let me have him you might not kill humans but I have no problems doing it." Cara said an evil smile making it's way onto her face making the boy gulp in fear.

"You wouldn't." He said

"Try me." Cara replied cracking her knuckles. The boy gulped.

"Aright look Naraku said he'd pay handsomely for at least one of you dead." The boy said and every ones eyes narrowed dangerously. Inuyasha grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt lifting him the air.

"Where is Naraku!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I-I-I don't know honest!" The boy stuttered.

"Inuyasha put him down he's telling the truth let him go!" Cara said grabbing Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha dropped the boy who landed in a heap on the ground.

"Look I'd run away now if I were you Inuyasha can't hold his temper in for long." Miroku said the boy looked at him and then ran.

"Miroku what you let him go for!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He wasn't going to be much of a help Inuyasha you should have been able to have sensed that." Miroku said sitting back down.

"He's right Inuyasha there wasn't much he could tell us and besides we can't reach into his mind as others can." Sango said.

"Feh fine whatever just go back to sleep then." Inuyasha said and the others sighed as he leapt into his tree to brood.

"Oh man alright guys let's just go to bed and then well figure something out in the morning." Cara said and the others agreed lying back down and almost instantly falling asleep.

"I'll take the watch over you get some sleep Cara." Inuyasha said from the tree.

"Alright." She replied and laid down falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Next day

Cara was awoken by a loud bang near them. Jumping up she quickly called upon her powers of water as she shielded the group from the falling flames.

"What the hell is going on!" She demanded.

"Naraku I can smell him he's close." Inuyasha said. Kagome took her place on his back, Sango and Miroku on Kirara and Shippo on Kagome's arm.

"Naraku is fighting someone right now towards the east of us and if I'm right he's fighting Sesshomaru." Miroku said. Instantly both Cara and Kagome tensed.

"Inuyasha we need to hurry there." Kagome said.

"I know that alright let's go everyone!" Inuyasha replied. With that they all took off in the direction they sensed Naraku. Breaking through the forest Kagome notched and arrow and fired it slicing through Naraku's tentacle arm.

"Inuyasha so you finally showed up." Naraku taunted.

"Better believe Naraku and your going down WIND SCAR!" He yelled brandishing the Tetsaiga and swinging it down. The slashes of light however never reached Naraku as he dodged.

The battle raged for hours in that time Miroku had been poisoned badly as sucked up saimiyosho bugs to protect Sango who had fallen when her Hirakotsu came back and smashed into her. Kirara still fought despite being wounded herself. Kagome had run over to Sesshomaru as he fell from a fatal wound to his chest and was at the moment trying to heal him. Cara and Inuyasha continued to attack one at a time but to no avail. It seemed that her purifying powers weren't working nor was the attacks he used with Tetsaiga.

"Inuyasha what are we going to do he just won't stay down." Cara yelled protecting her self form the on shot of tentacles flying at her.

"I don't know damn it!" Inuyasha yelled back slicing through his own set of tentacles attacking him.

"Cara try combining your water based attacks with Inuyasha's adamant barrage." Kagome yelled.

"Well it's worth a try but this will have a horrible backlash so I would suggest you all duck for cover!" Cara yelled. Kagome nodded though Cara didn't see it and began moving Sesshomaru as Miroku grabbed Sango despite his weakened state. When Cara felt they were out of the way and well hidden she yelled to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha call out and use the adamant barrage while I attack him with my strongest water attack we have to do with together or it won't work!"

"Alright!" He yelled back his sword taking on its diamond hardness. Jumping back Cara closed her eyes and began concentrating. When she felt she had pooled a good amount of her power her eyes shot open.

"Devils typhoon!" Cara yelled.

"Adamant barrage!" Inuyasha yelled at the same time both attack merging into one.

"Why you!" That was all Naraku was able to say as he appeared to be blown up completely but Cara knew better. Unfortunately both Inuyasha and Cara where thrown back from the blast landing on their back the wind knocked out of them.

Once the winds died down and it became calm Cara got up shakily and stumbled to Inuyasha. Once she reached him she fell to her knees.

"Inuyasha are you all right?'' she asked gently his response was a groan.

"Did we kill him?" He asked.

"No at the last second he got away but well get him next time for now I'm just glad you alive." Cara said tears welling in her eyes.

"Heh you cry baby as if that would kill me." Inuyasha said wiping the tears from her eyes before they could fall.

"I am not a cry baby!" Cara said blushing.

"Yeah right." Inuyasha said and began laughing at her cherry red face.

"Hmph whatever!" Cara said and leaned down quickly kissing him and silencing his laughter. Wide-eyed Inuyasha only did what he could in the situation he was in and kissed back. Once they pulled apart he smiled.

"What was that for?"

"To shut you up, and to tell you I love you and I always have." Cara said

"I love you as well." Inuyasha said and Cara smiled.

"Jeez took you guys long enough!" Kagome said and both froze blushing to see the others staring at them.

"Shut up Kagome!" Inuyasha said and thus began the daily teasing, Cara sat back and laughed loving where she was in that moment.

* * *

And there it is!


End file.
